Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy
Dissidia duodecim Final Fantasy Moogle Shops Moogle Shops in Scenario 000: Cornelia Plains (Castle Cornelia) - Limited Moglin: "I hope you defeat Chaos, real things! I'm rooting for you guys!" Except for Pebble, all items are Limited. The Skills are restocked after some time. Accessories: Summonstones: (after obtaining all Summonstones from the game, except Gilgamesh) Skills: Cornelia Plains (northwest of Castle Cornelia) - Accessories Moogle floating in circles: "What? You found monsters instead of treasure in the northern continent, kupo? I didn't need to hear that, kupo! I'm so bummed, my pompom's shriveling, kupo..." Accessories: Skills: Cornelia Plains (Pravoka) - Summons Moogle that floats up, turns back, floats down, turns back, and repeats: "It's more fun to collect powers to create chain skills than to buy them with KP. -Wait, why am I telling you that? I'm a shopkeeper! Forget what I just said, kupo!" From Pravoka, go east and pass the Beyond the Continent gateway. Now go south and slide to the mountains. There he is, kupo. Accessoriess: Summons: Skills: Ancient Volcano Ring - Gulg (near Pravoka) - 3 Accessories Bouncing Moogle: "I finally understand, kupo. I'm still here because I have a mission to fulfill, kupo! And that mission is to provide you with plenty of materials! So buy up, kupo!" Elven Snowfields (Near Crescent Lake) - Various Upside down Moogle: "Revenge is ultimately tragic. It never leaves anybody happy in the end, kupo. You don't have to help that moogle, but it's beautiful to make someone happy, kupo." Equipment: Accessories: Skills: Elven Snowfields (Near Elven Castle) - 2 sets Normal Moogle: "More customers one day, less on another... These are strange days indeed, kupo." Equipment: Misc.: Mirage Sandsea (Between Lufenia-Mirage Tower) - Zodiac A Moogle that floats in a strange systematic way: "CURRENT COUNT IS 68. STATUS IS GOOD..." Accessories: Skills: Bahamut Isles (Citadel of Trials) - Zodiac B Shaking Moogle: "I'm hoping you would know, kupo... Is the conflict of the gods supposed to be over? This isn't quite the world I know. Not that it makes much difference to what I do, kupo!" Accessories: Skills: Land of Discord (Onrac) - Best Customer Kupo "Thank you for being so kind to my brother, Moglin. His shop is right next to Sanctuary. Well, I can't let my little brother beat me! Please take tour time and look around." Equipment: Accessories: Summonstones: Hints Easy KP #In Squall's third gateway from Scenario 013, Eastern Mirage Gateway, there is a spot with KP+1 that can reach all five enemies with Multichain, allowing for easy 50 KP even at Level 1. If KP Gambler is used (replacing the KP+1 bonus), it is possible to get 100 KP here. And that's without counting the Bonus Line (max. of +6 KP) and KP Bonuses. Now just beat the Level 17 Kuja. If one has trouble against him, the KP is more than enough to cover a small negative Bonus Line. #Later, in Scenario 000, the Gateway of Melting Snow (go to Elven Snowfield) is the easiest place to farm KP, as it is possible to fight 8 enemies with Multichain. With KP Gambler, that's 192 KP. And it can be doubled with a KP Bonus. Also, the gate is close to a Moogle that sells Multichain, KP Gambler, and (if needed) KP Switch. #The Iai Strike method. See here. First, use a character with Level 1, no equipment, and the following accessories: (assuming you already increased the character's max. amount of equipable accessories with seven Rosetta Stones) *Safety Bit (Effect: Last Chance +6%) *Smiting Soul (Effect: Iai Strike +1%) *Near Loss (Increases the % of the above effects by 1.5 times when foe's bravery is equal or higher than your HP) *Weaponless (inceases effect by 1.5 times when weaponless) *Gloveless (1.5 times. You got the idea.) *Hatless (1.5) *Armorless (1.5) *Level 1-9 (1.5 when your level is 1-9) *One of those two: **Level Gap ≥ 80 (8 times when opponent's level is 80 or more than yours) **Level Gap ≥ 90 (10 times when opponent's level is 90 or more than yours. Some enemies faced in this method have Level 90, nullifying it, so you may want to equip the Level 80 one) *Side by Side (Charge Assist Gauge with every HP attack landed. Assist can be used to attack from distance or block attacks. A downside is that this accessory freezes your EX Gauge.) *Total: +99.9 (100%) **Iai Strike will make you cause Break with every attack. **Last Chance will prevent you from dying if your HP is above 1. (You will not want to be killed by sudden Almagests) If your character reached Level 100, use the extra ability "Exp to HP" to always keep your HP above 1, allowing Last Chance to be used again. Where to find: *Smiting Soul can be obtained from a Friend Card obtained from Mognet. *The "four equipment-less" and Level Gap ≥ 80 accessories can be bought in Moogle Shops. If one or more from the above accessories were not obtained yet (or you don't like it, like "Side by Side"), use one of those: *HP = 100% (1.5) *Easy Come, Easy Go (2.5 times in beginning of battle. 0.5 after 15 seconds.) *Strong Against Adversity (3 times when your HP is 1. 0.5 when higher.) *Something else you prefer, like Blue Gem, Rabbit's Foot, Hero's Essence, Great Gospel, First to Victory, Beckoning Cat, Miracle Shoes, ... But don't forget to leave Iai Strike at 100%. Now, go to Scenario 000 and buy as many "KP Bonus" Skills as possible from Moglin (be patient or mess with your PSP's calendar). Teleport to Gaia (Northwest, the "eye of the hawk") and enter the gateway "The Forsaken Lands". As your Level is 1, you gain 99 KP right in the beginning. With Iai Strike, you will easily meet the KP condition of "BRV Break within 60 sec". Beat every Manikin you find. This gateway has three Moogle trophies, which will boost your KP. After getting KP Gold Cup in the end, you will have at least 1674 KP. Now, use all your KP Bonuses to skyrocket the KP by doubling it up to five times (over 35000 KP!) before leaving the gateway. Easy AP After completing Scenario 012, just beat a Lv. 1 Chaos in Quick Battle (1-on-1) for easy AP. Equip the accessory "Beckoning Cat" to increase the AP won by 100% (also Gil and PP +20%), and if possible to the character, equip the "Dazzling Diamond" set for more 100% AP, gaining the triple of the AP. And that's without counting the AP bonus chances (which are also tripled with the combo for each phase, resulting in a max of +9 to +27 AP), Calendar bonuses, and the breakable Accessories "Diamond Ring" (AP+400%) and "Diamong Studs" (AP+100%). And as an extra you also get some Exp and PP. Equip a "Growth Egg" or whatever if you want. To quote Tifa: "I'll beat you down as much as I need to". Easy items To duplicate items, such as the Tomes and Elixirs, create a Friend Card with a weak character (Remove all abilities. No Summon and Assist. Level is up to you. I recommend Gabranth as the pinata) equipped with the items you want, and keep beating the character until the items are obtained. Equip the accessory "Sunrise" to increase the Battlegen Rate by 50% (and + with Booster Accessories) and the "Allure of Honey" set (requires Lv. 30+) to increase the Battlegen Rate and Drop Rate by 50%, or the items "Thief Gloves" and "Thief's Cap" (Lv. 60+), each increasing the Drop Rate by 20%. Also equip items that increase Luck, like "Lucky Charm" and "Rabbit's Foot". If you don't mind burning PP, buy some "Item Drop Rate Up" and "Battlegen Rate Up" in the PP Catalog. Of note for those interested, the breakable accessory "Dangerously Lucky" increases the Drop Rate by 75%, but I don't think it is worth using as it is difficult to obtain (requires Gemini Recipe, Gnomish Bread, Automaton Parts, and 3500 Gil). :Also, from RonCarrProject in GameFAQs: You can't take items from the Labyrinth out of it, but if you acquired an item in the Labyrinth that you don't have yet, it is possible to make a rule set with it, forbidding other items. Use the rule set in a Quick Battle and have the opponent hold it, and get it to drop. For example, a Lv. 50 Kefka usually has one or two parts of the "Allure of Honey" set. Note that this doesn't work with items that are never used by enemies, like Labytinth-exclusive items with a cave symbol and trade accessories. Category:Final Fantasy Category:PlayStation Portable games